


Handsome Smile

by StrawberryPoison



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Cuckolding, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Kendo, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryPoison/pseuds/StrawberryPoison
Summary: After the trauma of the first killing and subsequent class trial, Hajime takes solace in Peko's company. He's attracted to her, but alas, she doesn't feel the same way.Basically, some sad masturbation for you to enjoy, set in chapter 2
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Pekoyama Peko, Komaeda Nagito/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	Handsome Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of spoilers for chapters 1 & 2 of SDR2
> 
> Underage tag because the characters are 16, some of the other tags are kind of loose.
> 
> This is mostly PWP ngl, but I made sure to at least include plenty of angst. If you're after happy, healthy fluff, I'm sorry.
> 
> I've used surnames, but some of the terminology is from the English, it's never particularly consistent in my head as I've played both the sub and the dub. It's also written in British English, as I'm from the UK.

“Do you mean…your childhood friend?”

Hinata normally knew not to get his hopes up. He especially knew not to get his hopes up in this hellish situation, trapped on an island in the middle of God knows where.

But when a blushing Pekoyama had taken him to the beach for a private conversation, he couldn’t help but hope she returned his feelings.

They hadn’t known each other very long, but Hinata had been spending all of his free time with the ultimate swordswoman. At first, she had seemed intimidating. Hinata had to admit, this was probably partly why he was drawn to her. The original goal they had been set by Usami, to make friends, still lingered in the back of his mind. Even if doing so wouldn’t allow them to leave the island, it would probably still help to form bonds with his classmates. And Pekoyama was a challenge. So reserved, closed off, even. With her talent, she’d make a powerful ally, or a dangerous enemy. Hinata found that he really wanted to be the one to win her over. He wanted her to let her guard down, so he could properly get to know her, to understand the real Pekoyama. There was something about having a puzzle to solve that drew him in.

And she was cute.

Long legs, toned muscles.

Pale neck, exposed collar bones.

Serious, thoughtful eyes.

And tits. God, she had nice tits.

But her cuteness went beyond being physically attractive, she was also secretly adorable. As he’d peeled away her defences, she had confessed her unrequited love for fluffy animals, her desire to cuddle cats, dogs, ducklings, pandas. With her ultimate talent, she’d seemed so untouchable, and although Hinata was still in awe of her, getting to know her soft side had let him see her as someone truly human, someone he could get through to. He’d grown to find her a soothing presence to calm his anxious thoughts, though the flash of the words ‘ultimate serenity’ in his mind had made his stomach drop.

Having something to do other than lie in bed worrying was essential, especially after the class trial. His body had felt heavy, he was so drained of energy that dragging himself the few metres to breakfast the morning after had felt like climbing a mountain. Choosing to spend time with Pekoyama had probably been the best thing he could have done. She had provided him with purpose and distraction from the horror: they’d searched the islands for methods of escape, but she’d also shared her problems with him.

He’d also trained with her. At first he’d just wanted to keep her company, watching her masterfully perform what he assumed to be kendo kata- though notably her footwork was silent, and there was no shouting involved, either. She was fast, forceful, and light on her feet, such power and elegance was breath-taking to watch. But before too long, Pekoyama had decided to share her talent with him, teaching him the basics. She had arranged his fingers around a bamboo sword, or shinai, as she’d informed him, and the heat seemed to flow from her fingers to his whole body. It was such a cheesy romance cliché, but with gender roles reversed, and Hinata felt he should be embarrassed. Instead, he loved it. The honour of being taught a skill by the person deemed the best in Japan in their age group was not lost on him. But just being taught, being moulded by another, he couldn’t deny how much he got out of it. Hinata had spent hours waving the shinai around until his shirt stuck to him with sweat, wanting to make Pekoyama proud by learning her skill.

He wanted to please her as a student, a disciple, but he definitely wanted their relationship to go beyond that. It felt too soon, and too disrespectful, for him to ask her out, though. She was amazing, and he didn’t even know what was supposed to be special about him. That he even dared to dream about such a thing… And yet, when Pekoyama had pulled him aside, his heartbeat quickened with anticipation.

But there on the beach, instead of the mutual attraction he had hoped for, Pekoyama instead confessed she had feelings for someone else.

As Hinata sat with Pekoyama, listening to silly stories about this childhood friend, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Pekoyama’s eyes lit up with a fondness she had never shown for him, and although he was still grateful for this new friendship, he couldn’t deny the jealousy bubbling under the surface. He hoped to continue as her student and training partner, he truly believed their relationship was good for both of them, but as she talked, he couldn’t help but find himself staring at her lips wishing he could kiss them. Realising that they were destined for another. Before long, he had completely zoned out of the conversation, fully concentrating on the flicker of her tongue forming words

“It’s getting late, have you eaten yet?” she asked, concerned, snapping him out of his trance. Because of course, she was just so caring. Hinata felt even worse about having such impure thoughts for someone who wasn’t interested. For someone who treated him so well. Hinata hadn’t, in fact, eaten yet. He was definitely starting to get peckish. The idea of going to the restaurant _with Pekoyama_ certainly had its appeal. Other people may well be there, but it still had an intimacy to it. Plus he’d get to watch her put things into her mouth…

With that thought, Hinata made up his mind.

“I’m not hungry yet, but I definitely need a shower, I think I’ll just head back to my cottage for a while. S-see you tomorrow,” he stuttered a bit. He was definitely far too flustered. Pekoyama didn’t deserve that. He’d been wrong to think someone like her could be interested in him, and to sit with her filled with such perverted thoughts was honestly shameful.

Despite his goodbyes, he still had to spend the walk back to the hotel with Pekoyama, and he desperately hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt. Thankfully, she always walked slightly behind him, probably to protect herself from an attempt to continue the killing, not that Hinata stood a chance against Pekoyama if he tried anything. The lingering air of distrust was upsetting, but right now he was grateful for it. Besides, she was right to be suspicious. The last thing he wanted was another death, but his intentions certainly weren’t pure.

“Bye, then,” he said a little too loudly, scurrying into his cottage and practically slamming the door behind him.

The clink of his belt buckle opening seemed far too loud. But he had said he was taking a shower. And it was far too hot to stay in his trousers anyway. Plus, Pekoyama was probably well on her way to the restaurant already.

He was alone with his shameful thoughts, and he already had a semi. He undid the top button of his shirt urgently, he was overheated and his breathing felt restricted. He took several deep breaths, and though he succeeded in calming himself, his urges weren’t going anywhere.

He unbuttoned, unzipped, and pulled down his trousers, shimmying out of them and kicking them away, already pressing the flat of his hand up against the bulge in his underwear. He reached down and squeezed his testicles a little too hard through the fabric, a pathetic attempt to punish himself for the fact he was still thinking about Pekoyama’s body. The pain and the self-loathing did nothing to stop Hinata thinking about how Pekoyama’s chest bounced as they’d sparred. His dick was throbbing now, he couldn’t resist it any longer. Clambering onto his bed, Hinata loosened his tie with one hand, and freed his hardening cock with the other.

He let his thoughts take over and started pumping at a merciless pace. Ever since she’d confirmed she wore a thong, he’d felt the desire to peel those tights off her and reveal the string between her buttocks. She was so athletic, her arse must be muscular, slap it and it would have that firm kind of wobble- he gasped audibly at the thought, biting down on his forearm. If she were his, he’d bury his face into the muscle. He longed to part her cheeks and lick round the back of the thong, tonguing her crack, tasting the sweat on her skin. He could reach to the black fabric covering her cunt with one hand, rubbing up and feeling her soak through her panties, while flicking his tongue into her anus. He’d do his best to please her.

Hinata was pulling his foreskin back a little too far, there was a sting to every thrust of his hand. He at least did himself the kindness of sucking on a finger before he rolled onto his side and pushed it in his hole. The warmth around the digit just made his thoughts turn to the selfish desire to fuck Pekoyama, to let warm, wet walls surround his dick as he filled her up. He fingered himself harder, speeding up to match the pace he was still keeping up on jerking his cock, wanting to finish quickly because he knew Pekoyama wasn’t his. He shouldn’t be thinking like this. She wants someone else. Her heart belongs to another man. The same goes for her pussy. It wouldn’t even be getting wet for Hinata, and he definitely wouldn’t get to make use of it.

So, instead, he thought about another man pushing her onto her back as she gazed up in adoration. The smile he’d seen earlier was on her lips, before pale fingers were pushed in between them. Hinata let go of his dick to bite down on his own hand, pushing another finger in his anus, dry. The imaginary fingers in Pekoyama’s mouth were replaced with something bigger. The thought of Pekoyama’s mouth being stuffed with someone else’s dick was somehow making him even more overcome with lust, and he writhed as he pounded into his prostate. Pekoyama sucked appreciatively as she was thrust into, it probably wasn’t even plausible for her to be taking this treatment. As logic interfered with his fantasy, she choked, and the man pulled out, hands gently taking her chin, lifting her up into a kiss. Her eyes closed as her soft mouth danced with the other, hands burying into a mass of fluffy white hair.

Shit.

There’s no way this childhood friend of hers was that bastard. He was tied up in the old building, she’d supported the decision, called him dangerous. But the idea made sense, in a twisted way, because her being with _him_ would probably hurt more than anything else. It was what he deserved. She had said her friend was fighting a lonely battle against himself… there wasn’t single one of his classmates that wasn’t disgusted by Komaeda. Rightfully so. They all wanted him locked up, kept away from them. Nidai had claimed he was the traitor, and either way, Hinata felt really fucking betrayed. Why not have him take the girl he likes, he’d manipulated Hinata enough, caused him enough pain, this was just the logical next step.

And whether it was at all likely or not, he could see those grey eyes looking at him, smugly, attention not even on Pekoyama as he kissed her. Pulling away, the _utterly deranged_ boy was now sucking on her long neck, never once breaking eye contact. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy, she was moaning with pure delight, and every French kiss to her throat seemed to be just to taunt Hinata.

Hinata whined into his hand as he pictured that mouth moving down to soft, round breasts, sucking into the pale flesh to leave a love bite. It was possessive, the marking of territory, a clear warning to Hinata to back off. As if in agreement, Pekoyama moaned a “K-Komaedaaa” in tone he’d never heard before. At the thought of her normally level voice being shaped with such emotion, he removed his hand from his mouth and stuck it up his shirt. Of course, if they were lovers- he cupped his chest- she may be beyond using last names. As Pekoyama breathed a lust-heavy “Nagito”, Hinata pinched his nipple, gasping.

Komaeda looked amused as he continued to suck Pekoyama’s tits, and his hands moved down her flat stomach, towards… Hinata’s brain failed to supply an image. The best he could conjure was a mass of pixels, which was ridiculous, but once again, fitting. It wasn’t for him to see, after all. He had no problems imagining Komaeda’s dick, though, he knew what a penis looked like. So instead, the lucky student was now fully realised in his mind, not just a grinning face and wandering fingers. The flashes of khaki gone, he was vividly picturing him entirely naked. Hinata was embarrassed to realise how clearly he still remembered that pale body from the first day at the beach. He’d been surrounded by beautiful women in swimsuits, and yet his gaze had been caught by the boy he’d spent that morning with. He’d reassured himself that he was just finding a friend in a crowd, but he’d spent too long staring, and that wannabe murderer had noticed and put a hand on his hip as if to pose and then he’d _fucking winked_.

Pekoyama had mentioned a ‘handsome smile’, and there was definitely something about Komaeda’s, although after the class trial, more than anything it just made Hinata want to slap him. But the smile at the beach that had accompanied the wink, that was something different. Despite being bruised and starving, or maybe because, Komaeda had that same look in his eyes this morning. Knowing. Filthy. He’d even asked him to feed him, for fuck’s sake. Hinata grabbed for his neglected cock, precum oozing all over his fingers. He went back to stroking himself, but noticeably slower now, as he imagined Pekoyama rubbing herself up against the naked boy. Perfect imagined breasts pushed up against a remembered chest, all while Komaeda continued to give _that_ smile. Because he knew what a pervert Hinata was, he saw him for what he really was.

As if to prove the point, he manoeuvred Pekoyama roughly so she was on hands and knees, grabbed onto her and he slammed into her. Hinata didn’t need an accurate visualisation of a vagina to imagine Komaeda’s dick being swallowed by it, to imagine his thighs slapping against her rear. He imagined Komaeda reaching for Pekoyama’s plaits, yanking her head back, leaving red scratch marks down her pale back with the other hand. She cried out with pain, but that didn’t matter to her because the person hurting her was the person she liked. Hinata would be kind to her, would try to give her everything she deserved, but that meant nothing. She wants someone who found her face scary, he’d probably treat her cruelly and she’d just love him for it. He tried to forget that he was the one projecting this twisted fantasy onto her as Komaeda slapped her arse hard enough to leave a handprint.

Hinata felt himself getting closer and he picked up the pace, he hated how effective his thoughts were. As Pekoyama let out another “Nagito”, Komaeda spat on her back, and Hinata had to bite his lip to prevent himself from moaning. Pekoyama’s eyes were filled with tears, her normally serious face was overcome with emotion as she was pounded into. But that awful, manipulative traitor, his first friend on the island, remained unaffected, like all the lucky things the lucky student was getting to do to Pekoyama were irrelevant. Like he was only doing them for Hinata, to make him suffer. Or maybe, because he enjoyed watching.

Both of Hinata’s hands moved at a punishing pace as he neared his climax, the blur of pale bodies in his mind spurring him on. His ears were filled with Pekoyama’s needy cries of “harder”, which were matched by uninterested silence from the other, until he heard a breathy “Hinata-kun”, and he came.

An unreasonable amount of semen spurted out of Hinata in pulses as his muscles tensed and the pleasure overwhelmed him. The brown of his stomach was splattered white, and though his shirt was pulled up, some of the thick fluid still managed to get on it. When the vibrations finally stopped, Hinata enjoyed lying limply in a contented haze, fulfilled, until all too quickly the disgust washed over him. What the hell was wrong with him? Tired, sticky, and hungry, he worried about how he could bear to face Pekoyama.

At least Komaeda was locked up in the old building.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy the idea that for two class trials in a row, Hajime feels like he's been betrayed by the person he likes. We see how hurt he is by Nagito's reveal in trial 1, but since Peko's FTE shows Hajime is canonically into her, I'd have liked him to suffer more for hers, as well. 
> 
> Re: the swimsuits at the beach on day 1 bit- The first few cgs are shown from Hajime's perspective, and Nagito is right in the middle in his line of sight. And he's winking. And kind of posing. So, Hajime is definitely staring at Nagito, enough for him to notice. Even if it doesn't last after trial 1, this was one of the biggest signs for me that Komahina wasn't just one sided and I did get very excited about it for a while. 
> 
> Feel free to comment, I can't stop thinking about class 77b so I'll probably reply


End file.
